custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapper
Scrapper is a Jaeger designed by a civilian named Kai. History Scrapper was designed and built by a man named Kai, a former businessman that lived in Seattle. In the aftermath of a Kaiju attacking Seattle that destroyed his business, he relocated to Santa Monica where construction on Scrapper presumably began. Kai and his partner, Hannah, worked on the construction of Scrapper over a number of years, presumably using scrap parts from the Jaegers that were destroyed during the Kaiju War. She presumably secured the parts left in the city ruins or sold on the black market.34, but the machine remained a work in progress. July 5, 2024, Kai ventures out of his warehouse in Scrapper and enters the city during Insurrector's attack. He happens upon the battle between the Kaiju and the Jaegers, Hydra Corinthian and Striker Eureka as debris falls on a young girl named Amara Namani.1 Entering the battlefield, Kai uses Scrapper to rescue Amara from under the debris, but she begins to run from him, afraid of his Jaeger. When she demands to be taken home, he brings her instead to his warehouse.1 2030 Six years following Amara's rescue, she begins working with Kai to complete the construction of Scrapper. While Kai remains diligent in his work on Scrapper, Amara evades her responsibilities to the Jaeger every chance she gets, claiming that she never has the time to work with Kai. When she steals Kai's motorcycle and a pair of turbo-jumpers she retrofits the vehicle and participates in a race between Rogue Jaegers, Kai uses Scrapper to retrieve her. When he finds her, Amara is nearly run over by one of the Rogue Jaegers, Sting Blade.1 He saves her in time and returns to the warehouse, where she is reprimanded for her actions. When Kai presumes to consider Amara as his daughter, Amara storms out of the Warehouse and steals Scrapper. She returns to the race in time to participate in the final two laps against Sting Blades, Headhunter, and Scuttler. Unlike Jaegers built by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Scrapper runs on "a single neural load" and can be operated by a single pilot. It is much smaller than a "true" Jaeger and capable of rolling into a ball.35Additionally, Scrapper is armed with smoke grenades that could allow her to make a hasty retreat. Features Classified as a "Rogue Jaeger", Scrapper is primarily piloted by Amara Namani. Unlike Jaegers built by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Scrapper runs on "a single neural load" and can be operated by a single pilot. It is much smaller than a "true" Jaeger and capable of rolling into a ball.35Additionally, Scrapper is armed with smoke grenades that could allow her to make a hasty retreat. Trivia * In Pacific Rim, the two-pilot system was designed because no single human could operate and pilot a Jaeger on their own without suffering seizures and immediate death. In Pacific Rim: Uprising, Scrapper can be piloted without a second pilot despite its mass and weight. * According to John Boyega, Scrapper was built by Amara.1 However, Pacific Rim: Amara reveals the Jaeger was built by a man named Kai. Category:Jaeger Category:Destroyed